


Warlock and a Demon

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Amulet + Demon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rosario + Vampire, Amulet + Demon, Boys Kissing, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester Kissing, Creature Sam Wesson, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Raised Separately, Dean is a Sweetheart, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons can eat souls through a kiss, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, Inspired by Anime, Inspired by Rosario + Vampire, Kansas, M/M, Magic, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam likes Castiel, Samulet, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, it's complicated - Freeform, they're all teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: 1x02;Now that Castiel is accustomed to his life at the academy with Dean, things get a bit rocky when a warlock comes along... intent on stealing Castiel's heart!





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel opened his eyes slowly, sitting up in the bed in his dorm room. He yawned, stretching his arms, and blinked a few times to wake himself up. It was another day at Academiae Inferno, a month or so after he’d arrived. For a month he’d been able to escape the monsters and keep his identity a secret, and thank God he did because, as he’d soon learned, humans were used as playthings for the different monsters who discovered them.

 

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and went over to the bathroom, thankful that he had his own considering how odd the others were - he’d seen some monsters with extra limbs, others with strange reflections in the mirror. It was still frightening to him, but he was alright with it since he had Dean.

 

He smiled absentmindedly as he thought of Dean. Ever since his encounter with Lisa, Dean was by his side, keeping watch over him. From time to time Dean would ask for a bit of his soul in return, to which he obliged. As long as he didn’t take too much it was fine with him.

 

He looked down to his neck through the mirror as he brushed his teeth, searching for any scars. Lisa had left a small bit of damage and he’d expected it to scar but, oddly enough, it had healed completely within a day or two. He didn’t mind, choosing to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

While he was getting dressed, buttoning his dress shirt, he heard a knock on the door. “Time to wake up, sunshine,” Dean called from outside. This had been their routine for a while, Dean coming to walk him to class in the mornings ever since Castiel had relayed to him that he was getting “looks”.

 

“In a moment,” Castiel responded, pulling on his trench coat. He tried patting down his unruly hair for a moment - something affectionately called “sex hair” by his few admirers - but stopped after a moment, then opening the door. Dean stood there with a smile, two coffee cups in his hand.

 

“Hey,” he said in greeting, Castiel smiling.

 

“Hello, Dean.” Dean handed him his coffee and Castiel took it, having a sip. He locked the door to his dorm and they went off to class, basking in their blissful silence. No one in their right mind had signed up for early-morning classes, Castiel guessing the school was a bit like a college, so he and Dean were alone.

 

They arrived not too long after to Mr. Singer’s homeroom, taking their places near the back window. Dean now occupied the seat Lisa had once sat in. They drank their coffees, Castiel blushing when Dean glanced to him. He set down his cup, half-full, and took out his books. Instead of doing the same, Dean propped his head in his hand and watched Castiel’s every swift, graceful move. Castiel lowered his sight as Dean gazed at him, placing his things neatly onto the desk. They were alone for a while before other students began to file in, chatting loudly. Dean and Castiel merely stayed in their own little world until Mr. Singer walked in, a young boy trailing behind him. Dean and Castiel both exchanged a look, Dean’s eyebrow raised. Castiel shrugged slightly, confused, and everyone turned their attention to the front of the room.

 

“Class, we have a new student,” Mr. Singer said in his usually gruff tone. “Meet Sam Wesson. He just moved up here from the middle school a few towns over.” Sam raised his hand and waved with a smile, scanning the room, before his eyes landed on Castiel. He stopped waving, intrigued. Everyone watched him intently as he went to the back of the room, taking a seat behind Castiel. No one seemed to care about Sam’s arrival, class going by as usual, yet Castiel could feel an odd tension in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

When the bell for the end of class rang, Dean and Castiel stood to head off, Dean usually walking Castiel to his next class. To Castiel, Dean was almost overprotective, but he didn’t mind a bit. Before they could go, however, Sam walked up to Castiel and held out his hand. “Sam Wesson. Nice to meet you,” he said with a grin.

 

“Hello,” Castiel said politely, taking his hand and shaking firmly, “I’m Castiel.” Sam chuckled as if he’d already known that information. He then pulled out his schedule and frowned.

 

“Do you know where gym is with Mrs. Harvelle?” he questioned. Castiel nodded, looking to Dean, who currently had his arms crossed as he pouted.

 

“Of course, that’s my next class,” he assured, “I can walk you there.”

 

“ _ We  _ can walk you there,” Dean corrected at a growl. Castiel sighed a little, Dean looking away angrily. “Fine,” he grumbled, “just be safe, Cas, alright?” Castiel nodded.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of doing otherwise,” he said honestly. “I’ll see you later.” Dean gave a short nod as the three left the classroom, Dean taking a right while Castiel and Sam went left.

 

Castiel and Sam walked in silence, the younger boy looking him over every few minutes. “You’re really cute,” Sam randomly commented. Castiel blushed, looking off into the distance. Sam pouted. “I mean, like,  _ really _ cute,” he added, as if to sweeten his already kind observation.

 

“Th-thank you,” Castiel stuttered. Sam smiled proudly.

 

“So, I’m a warlock,” he began, Castiel wondering how he could easily give away such information, “but you’re the one that cast a spell on me.” Castiel felt his face grow hotter at the pick up line, feeling a mix of anxiety and confusion settling in his gut. “You and that Dean kid seem pretty close.” Castiel nodded, glad the conversation was taking a different turn.

 

“We are,” he informed. Sam nodded a little.

 

“Are you two dating?” he questioned after a moment. Castiel crossed his arms and rubbed his hands over them, looking down at his feet. Emotion flooded him and he swallowed.

 

“No,” he finally answered, readjusting his bee backpack, “we aren’t.” Sam nodded once more. He thought for a second before stopping, Castiel turning to the shorter boy, perplexed. He wondered what was going through his mind, and asked himself why Sam seemed to be so interested in him already. Then again, most of the monsters around him mentioned his human-like qualities, so he assumed Sam had come to a similar conclusion. However, he hadn’t expected what Sam said next.

 

“You wanna go out on a date with me?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait, stop.” Castiel tilted his head, confused. He and Dean sat at their bench outside, eating their lunches. Castiel’s hands set his peanut butter jelly sandwich down onto his lap, and he adjusted his coat sleeves from where they hung slightly over his hands - trench coats weren’t exactly made for teenagers, after all. Dean was watching him with a judgemental look, Castiel shrinking under it. Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, as he disregarded the burger he’d purchased from the cafeteria. “He asked you out on a friggin’ date?” Castiel let out a breath, looking away. He picked up his food and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully before putting it down once more.

 

“Well…”

 

~ Earlier that day, boy’s locker room ~

 

Castiel still hadn’t given Sam an answer by the time they had entered the locker room. Castiel took off his coat and folded it neatly, putting it inside his locker for safe keeping, before beginning to unbutton his shirt - just like at any other school the men and women were required to change. Castiel kept his back to everyone else, nearly pressed against the lockers, not liking to be seen by the others. He felt a tap on his shoulder and froze. “Yes?”

 

“So, what d’ya think? You want to go out on a date? I have a lot of money from my parents, we could go to a movie or grab something to eat.” Castiel pulled on his tight-fitting uniform, looking down at his dress pants. He had already shucked off his shoes and now had to put on his shorts. This was the part he hated most about changing; possibly exposing himself to everyone else. And with Sam behind him, it didn’t help matters.

 

“Sam, I…” he started.

 

“I get it if you’re apprehensive and all, worrying I might spike your drink with a love potion or something,” Sam said with a chuckle, “but I haven’t gotten to those spells yet. I might be smart, but those are  _ really _ advanced, y’know?” Castiel nodded, then shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he had to get ready or else he’d be forced outside in whatever he happened to be wearing. He knew Sam was watching as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, quickly switching it out for his shorts. Sam laughed a little, making Castiel shudder. “You’re adorable when you’re all awkward and stuff.” Castiel turned to him, head kept low as he articulated his words.

 

“Sam, it’s just… You’re…” Sam frowned.

 

“Too short?” he guessed, “I can fix that, I have a height spell. Besides, Mom says I’m going to get pretty tall when I’m older.” Castiel shook his head gently.

 

“It isn’t that,” he said, “it’s just… you’re too young. It’d be odd to be dating someone…” His voice trailed off.

 

“Four years younger than you,” Sam finished. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry. I just thought I could try, y’know?” Castiel paused, guilt brewing inside him.

 

“Well,” he began, “perhaps when you’re older, we could try.” He smiled a little. “We have to get to class, Sam. Let me show you the exercises.”

 

~ Present ~

 

“So you basically said yes,” Dean concluded, “but later. Like a rain check.” Castiel paused, thinking, before nodding.

 

“I suppose I did,” he agreed, “but that will be in a few years. It’s quite a long time to wait, and we’ve just met - perhaps he won’t like me after some time.” Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes, and took a swig of his soda.

 

“Okay, Cas, you’re funny,” he said sarcastically. He then fixed Castiel with a serious stare, looking deeply into Castiel’s eyes. “Now who the Hell could actually get over how sweet you are?” Castiel blushed, cheeks turning red. “Speaking of sweet,” Dean muttered, “would you mind if I…?” Castiel shook his head.

 

“Not at all,” he responded. Dean smiled before he leaned in, both their eyes closed as they kissed. Dean held him reverently, Castiel feeling his eyelids growing heavy. He usually became tired after Dean had his fill, the demon having explained that it was due to his soul trying to repair the damage. They pulled away, panting, and Castiel scooted closer to rest his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, something he usually did after he took a piece. Castiel nodded a bit, feeling slightly weak.

 

“Yes,” he said quietly, “I’m fine. I’m just glad I’ve already gone to gym.” They both chuckled at that. Castiel sighed gently, holding onto Dean’s arm.

 

“C’mon, Cas, eat your lunch,” Dean insisted after a moment, “it’ll make you feel better.” Castiel smiled a little, happy that Dean was concerned about his well-being. He sat up and began to eat once more, both sitting in another round of perfect silence.


	4. Chapter 4

The routine the next few days was the same, save for Sam hanging around. Dean would always look at him with a glare but the younger boy didn’t seem to mind, continuing to ask Castiel if they could go out, or if he could do anything to change his mind. Castiel politely declined and reminded Sam of their offer, and it seemed as if Sam had given up. He didn’t appear in school for a day or two, but after a week or so a tall man strode in with short curly hair and a big smile on his face. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder as he took Sam’s seat in the back, Castiel and Dean turning to him.

 

“Uh, hey,” Dean greeted. Castiel cleared his throat as the boy watched him with a large smile.

 

“Um, if you’ll pardon my rudeness, that seat already belongs to someone else.” The man chuckled as if he knew something Castiel didn’t, Castiel tilting his head to the side. “Is there something funny?” The man finally stopped, looking at Castiel with a soft, adoring smile.

 

“You don’t recognize me, huh?” he asked rhetorically, Castiel’s eyes widening. Dean’s did the same and they both exchanged a glance.

 

“Sam…?” Castiel inquired, the man nodding. Castiel was in awe of his transformation, how he was now taller than the already towering Dean and appeared older. “Wh- how did you-”

 

“I found an aging spell,” he explained, “I’m officially your age. Now we can go on a date, right?” Castiel swallowed thickly; that had been their deal, and Castiel hadn’t even thought about aging spells or potions or anything of the like. He couldn’t go back on his deal, it would be breaking his word, and he never did.

 

“I- I suppose,” he answered, Dean raising an eyebrow, clearly aggravated. Castiel glanced to him and asked him not to do anything rash with his eyes, Dean giving a single nod, but angrily. Sam smiled and chuckled.

 

“So I was thinking,” he started, “I could fix something up and you can come to my dorm tonight. Sound good?” Dean looked away as Castiel gave a nod, Sam grinning. “Great! Can’t wait, Cute-stiel.” Castiel’s lips parted and he blushed madly, Dean setting his jaw and turning away. “I promise I won’t bewitch the food,” he joked. Castiel looked to Dean, trying to speak silently to him, but the demon merely kept on staring at nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

After classes that night, Castiel couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched as he walked down to Sam’s dorm room. He could’ve even swore he heard soft footfalls following him, but when he turned to look no one was there. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and straightened his tie once he arrived. He stood outside the door for a good minute, about to knock when it swung open and Sam held the doorknob, grinning.

 

“Hey, Cute-stiel,” he said with a smile, “c’mon in!” Castiel blushed and stepped inside, Sam closing the door. Castiel’s lips parted from surprise when he saw the table piled high with burgers with different condiments laid out. “I didn’t know what you like, so I might have taken the liberty of using a spell to find out.” Castiel smiled warily, feeling something hot brushing the back of his neck. He turned to look, nothing there. He sighed, Sam motioning for him to sit. He did, Sam taking his place across from him. “Wait, I forgot,” he said with a smile. He motioned for the plate to move and it did, allowing them to see one another. Sam reached behind him and took out a typical magic wand, flicking it. It turned into flowers, Castiel taking them gratefully. He took a deep breath and found they were actually real flowers. He smiled a little. 

 

“Thank you,” he said softly, placing them in his lap. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say or do. Castiel looked around for a welcome distraction, gasping when he spotted a shadow lurking off to the corner, only a few inches above his height with a familiar amulet hanging around his neck. The apparition disappeared as soon as it had come, Sam knitting his brow and turning to look. “I’m sorry, I thought I saw something.” He chuckled nervously, Sam smiling.

 

“It’s fine,” he said with a laugh, “I was thinking-  _ Christo _ !” 

 

“Son of a bitch.” Castiel turned to see Dean standing off to the side, foot tapping and arms crossed. Castiel was utterly taken aback, confused.

 

“Dean…?” Sam stood, clearly angry. He went up to Dean, hands fists, and was taller than him by a few inches.

 

“What the Hell gives you the right to spy on us?!” he growled. Dean set his jaw.

 

“Leave my Castiel  _ alone _ .” Castiel paused, surprised at the statement.

 

“You bastard!” In a fit of rage, Sam grabbed onto Dean’s shirt and slammed him into the wall, accidentally ripping away the amulet. Castiel gasped, standing, as Dean’s eyes turned black. Dean smirked, looking Sam up and down.

 

“Oh, Sammy,” he scolded, “you  _ really _ shouldn’t’ve done that.” With a flick of his wrist Sam was thrown across the room and banged into the wall, falling onto his hands and knees. He coughed at the force of impact, Dean casually strolling over to Castiel with a smirk. “Hey, Cas. Long time, no see.”

 

“Dean, I’m sorry, I-” Castiel tried, Dean raising his eyebrows skeptically. Castiel instantly went silent, afraid, as Dean rose a hand to cup his cheek. He stroked his thumb over Castiel’s cheekbone, gently caressing him. Dean’s smirk grew as Castiel blushed. Dean leaned forward, but not to kiss him.

 

“My little Castiel,” he purred, “I need to show him who you belong to.” Castiel gasped once more, eyes wide, as Dean roughly captured his lips with his own. Dean nipped at his lip and stole the air from his lungs, Castiel feeling drowsy.

 

“T-too m-much,” he breathed when Dean pulled away, Dean nodding. Dean held Castiel against him protectively, Castiel trying to regain control of himself. His eyes began to drift closed, and he could feel his grip loosening from where he had been holding onto Dean.

 

“Oh,” Sam said simply, “I guess you  _ are _ together.” Sam stood, looking apologetic. “Sorry. And, uh…” He held out the amulet. “Here.” Dean rolled his eyes and snatched it away, reclasping it around his neck. He blinked a few times, eyes green once more, and looked to Castiel.

 

“Holy crap,” he muttered, “crap, Cas, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Castiel began to slip from Dean’s arms, the two men going to catch Castiel before he hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ah…” Castiel awoke tiredly, his head pounding. His mouth had an odd taste in it of herbs and ingredients, sitting up slowly to see Dean and Sam looking at him with concern in their eyes.

 

“Woah, Cas, hey,” Dean said, taking his hand.

 

“You were out for a while,” Sam added, standing beside Dean. Castiel noted how Sam seemed nonchalant about it now, as if forgetting his recent obsession with him. “What happened?” Castiel and Dean exchanged a look, Castiel not able to say much. Dean sighed.

 

“I had more than my fair share,” he said solemnly, Sam thinking before nodding in understanding. “Cas, seriously, are you gonna be okay?” Castiel nodded a little, blinking slowly.

 

“I just need some bed rest,” he said after a moment, “I’ll be fine.” He chuckled. “Can someone fetch me something to eat? I didn’t have dinner last night.” At that they all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; when Sam majorly messes up a spell, will Dean and Castiel be able to get out of this mess? Who will almost get crushed by a falling chandelier? And who is this mysterious coven leader? Find out next week in 1x03; Impala and a Demon


End file.
